1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD including a light emitting diode (LED) module having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD is an electronic device configured to change electrical information generated by various devices into the visual information and to provide the visual information. The LCD requires a backlight due to the lack of the light emitting ability, but is widely used as a flat panel display because of low power consumption and superior portability.
The LCD uses a backlight unit as a light source for a liquid crystal that represents an image. The backlight unit is provided in variety of sizes and configurations, but in general, includes a lamp serving as a light source, an optical subsidiary member including a reflection sheet, a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet and a protective sheet, and a mold frame serving as a support structure.
The light source is implemented using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), an LED, etc.
In particular, a narrow bezel display having an LED as a light source has gathered a large amount of interest due to its differentiated design.